Ouran Academy For People Not Like Me
by ScarletRoseHeart
Summary: Victoria has always had a weird rich life style even before her tragic past now she is a 9th grader at Ouran Academy and her childhood friend Haruhi is in her class! But this isn't the normal Host Club story Haruhi is actually a guy and once he meets Victoria again he is interested in why she moved so long ago. Meeting in the 3rd music room Vicky is faced with a strange school life


Ouran Private Academy is defined by...

...one, prestigious families, and two, wealth.

And prosperous people have much time on thier hands.

Therefore, this Ouran Host club is about...

...these handsome guys that have time...

...Giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time...

...and profit off of them.

It's an elegant game unigue to this super-rich school.

MY LIFE Ch. 1

"Run!" Faster and faster this little girl ran her light brown hair stained with blood and her light brown eyes with a dark brown ring around the iris were wide as tears streamed down her face. A chilling scream rang threw the halls of her house, she turned around and yelled "No Mama!" just then she heard a sinister laughter, then her mom's shaking voice "Run my dear, Victoria..." "Mama!" she cried she soon realized her mother was dead then she ran down the blood covered halls, praying, begging for someone to save her. She quickly turned the corner to run into someone, falling back. She sat up her eyes wide again and tears falling down her face as she looked up the blood shot eyes that peered evily down at her, and in the darkness she made out a horrifying smirk that peered on the man's face. "No,no,no" she said, "Haha, oh yes my dear, dear V" the man started to laugh like a mad man as he pulled out a knife that shined in the moon light. Victoria back up slowly as the man started to step closer, "Ha, Ha Little Miss Vicky is going to die, haha, die, die, die!" the man chanted over and over tilting his head to the side. Vic then saw something shinning from the corner of her eye, she glanced over hoping her tears would clear away for a moment so she could she what it was. Her eyes widening with hope it was a piece of broken glass, she then glanced back at the man in front of her, then the glass shard. It was now or never for the young girl to either, die without doing a damn thing or have the chance of living for her family. Her golden brown eyes soon got firm her tears still falling. "Oh what's this? Does little miss Victoria think she can fight me?" Vicky just stared at him, he soon swung at her a Vic dodged out of the way but... it was the wrong way.

How will she be able to get the glass now what was she going to do? All her hopes of trying to survive were in the other direction, but she soon notice her cheek was bleeding? Her eyes widening 'I...I was sure I dodged what happened?' she thought. "Hahahaha, looks like I got little miss Vicky got hurt. Little Miss Vicky found in a closet all chopped up in tiny little piece, hahaha" the man sung and laughed. Vic's eyes harden, she wasn't about to let him win. Victoria stood as fast as she could jumping for the piece of glass knocking the man over and cutting her leg on the knife he was holding, this was it Vicky could win, but then she feel with a thud and a crashing pain. "Hahaha got you now" the man cried out as he started to pull on Vic's ankle, "No!" she cried, the man flipped her over laughing insanely "Hahaha, any last words?" he asked tilted his head. "Yeah go to hell!" Vic then stabbed him in the eye. He stood up in pain clenching his eye screaming next thing Vic knew, he was falling out the second story window screaming. She ran over to the window staring down at the dead figure below her. Tear weld up in her eyes, that was it, it was all over, now she was a murder, and alone, the last Melwether, the last of her family. She put her back against the wall, then fell down pulling her knees to her chest and started to cry. 'Alone? Forever? What will I do?' she thought, pictures then popped in her head, the fun times with her dad, playing around outside, cooking with her mom and the chief when they had parties, her parents were now gone? "Mom... dad?" she whispered to her self. Tears then started to heavily fall from her eyes and onto the floor around her, "Mom! Dad!" she cried out yelling at the ceiling, "Mommy!" she screamed again her tears falling feeling like they'll never stop. "Mommy..." she curled up on the floor not wanting to move, did she want to live or die? She didn't know at the moment it felt like nothing mattered anymore her family was dead, she was on her own, an orphan forgotten in the house which she loved to be in, now its dead like everything else. She soon cried her self to sleep not caring anymore, just hopping her dreams were happier then her reality.

Victoria woke up, probably a few minutes after falling asleep, she heard sirens and saw blue and red lights flashing on the wall as the peered into the window, help was here but it was all too late they would only find corpses and fragile Victoria curled into a ball shocked, emotionless, and scared. Foots stepped rang threw the halls, they soon got closer and closer then soon a voice, "Hey over here! There's a little girl and she's still alive!" Vic looked up at the man she saw but only moving her eyes. She was then picked up bridal style and soon fainted. That nights news headline read "Serial Killer Found dead, 7 year old Hero Victoria orphaned and in Hospital from shock"

[FOUR WEEKS LATER]

"Vicky, I want you to meet your new parents" Vic turned around from painting to turn to see a tall man with brown hair and his wife next to him. She had brown hair too it was about 5 inches below her shoulders, then a boy looking like his father stepped around from hiding behind his mother, he looked about 4. "Hello Vicky, I'm Nattily, and this is my husband James and our son Jeremy, we're your new family" Nat smiled at the little girl, "Really...?" Vic asked looking down, "Yep" James said, Vic looked up with tears in her eyes "You wont leave me?" she asked trying not to cry, Nat nodded, "And I can stay with you?" "Of course silly" Nat knelt down and held out her arms, Victoria ran into her embrace crying on her shoulder as James patted her head and Jeremy look lost and held a hand on her back. "Mama, Papa" she cried, she then looked up and saw Jeremy looking down not knowing what to do, she soon hugged him "Now a little brother" she cried thankful she got a second change and a new life, she knew that her mom and dad in heaven would want it this way.

[7 YEARS LATER] {Vic: Age-14 9th grade Jer: Age 11 6th grade}

"Woo, we get to go to new school tomorrow!" Vic jumped up and down cheering, her littler brother just moaned. She laughed and wrapped her arm around his neck and gave him a nuggy, "Hey hey watch the hair!" he yelled. Vic laughed and said "You're to young to worry about your hair, idiot" He scoffed at her making her laugh more, "Kids come see your new uniforms!" their mom yelled, "Coming mom!" Vic yelled and started to drag her little brother to their parent's room. Vic still lived a rich life but her parent weren't always rich so she was raised differently, she was taught to be herself no matter what, her adopted family were smart and invented the HQ games that dealt with virtual fighting and stuff like that, she has to be a model for the software sometimes and magizens dealing with stuff like that, its only part time she thinks. "There you guys are" their mother said turning around to them "Haha, sorry mom we got lost" Vic grinned and her mom laughed, she joked about getting lost because her house was really big. "Well, here is Jeremy's uniform!" their mom pulled out a white button up dress shirt and then a long sleeved black jacket that went over it, and long black pants to match it. "Nice" he grinned, Vicky just rolled her eyes, since she new this year her brother will be getting tons of fan mail, again. "And this is Vic's" her mom pulled out a long pale yellow dress it had white lace and, well its not wroth detail. "Eep!" Vic shrieked and hid behind her little bro, "What the heck is that!" she pointed. "Your uniform" her mother blinked in confusing, "No I wont wear that! I'll never be caught dead in something that long!" Vic whined. "Sorry Victoria hunny that's Ouran Academy's girl uniform" her mom said, "Haha, poor Vic" everyone looked behind them to she Vic's, and Jer's dad, and Nat's husband James. "Daddy!" the two siblings yelled and hugged their father. "Yo what up?" Vicky then snatched the dress then held it up "Dad look! they want to kill me" she whined. "Just fix it" her mom said "You'll let me wear it how I want" her mom winked at her, Vic hugged her parents thanking them then ran off to her room to fix her dress, for good!

[3 HOURS LATER]

"There finished!" Vic yelled, it was still the same pale yellow but was now 2 inches above her knee and the white lace that was around the neck and the sleeves were gone, the shoulders were no longer poofy but instead now tight, the sleeve got long and wide and went past to finger tips and cut at a diagonal so one side was just above her wrist and instead of the frilly chest part she changed it into a tight top dress that had slightly darker buttons going down the middle of her chest and stopping right before her belly button, they're just for show though. and during the winter or when she feels like it she'll wear black leggings that go about 3 inches below her knee and a black tie. Victoria smiled at her work, she cosplayed a lot and shopped at hot topic and stores of similar taste because she finds them interesting and pretty plus she likes the rainbow colors! Vic, being tired dragged her self to the shower and got ready for the next day, she sat out her dress black knee high socks and brown school shoes that somehow everyone in Japan gets. Next thing she knew was dream land...


End file.
